


Getting It right this time

by darkangelswtz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutant Spencer Reid, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangelswtz/pseuds/darkangelswtz
Summary: Spencer Reid knew he was dying. The last dose of drugs Tobias Hankel had given him was too high and he felt himself slipping away. So many thoughts rushed thru his head right now. Who would look after his mother? Would she even realize he was dead? He knew his team would find him like this, and it would hurt them so much. He felt his body and mind start to shut down. It wasn’t fair he was only 24 years old; he had not even had the chance to live his life yet.





	Getting It right this time

Spencer Reid knew he was dying. The last dose of drugs Tobias Hankel had given him was too high and he felt himself slipping away. So many thoughts rushed thru his head right now. Who would look after his mother? Would she even realize he was dead? He knew his team would find him like this, and it would hurt them so much. He felt his body and mind start to shut down. It wasn’t fair he was only 24 years old; he had not even had the chance to live his life yet. 

People always say when they die they see a bright light. Spencer never thought these types of things; he was a man of science not really all that religious. But right now at this moment he was shocked to actually see a bright white light. He felt himself sort of float towards it like his body knew what to do even though his mind was so fuzzy right now. All of a sudden the light got brighter and he felt himself falling. Why was he falling??? 

The next thing Spencer knew he had landed on a hard surface. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was in an alley on the hard cold concrete. “Am I dead?” Spencer thought to himself. He didn’t feel any real injuries from the fall, but he made himself do a mental check of his body to be sure. Dropping his head he sighed to himself “What in the world is going on here?” Spencer realized his hair was longer when he had to look thru a curtain of brown hair. He felt weird… he looked down to see his arms were much to thin… his wrists so small? His body did not feel like it was his… he was starting to freak out here. “Stay calm don’t panic” he told himself. There had to be a logical explanation for this maybe he really was dead. He looked over his body once more taking into account he was much shorter and his clothes hung off of him. He would put himself around 12 years of age. 

But how was that possible… people don’t just magically age down to a child. Spencer noticed something else and it terrified him. He could hear voices in his head… nothing to loud but none the less he heard voices. There was a woman running late for a dinner date down the road and she was panicking. There was a cab driver who was over worked who wanted to go home to his wife and kids. Spencer knew that he should not be hearing these personal thoughts of other people. And was slightly worried he could be suffering from the same mental illness that plagued his mother. He didn’t have time to stop and think about that because right now as he looked up he saw three men approaching him. 

Spencer picked himself off the ground trying to hide the fact he was terrified, cold, and basically emotionally unstable right now. He knew he had to make himself look less vulnerable. As the men walked up to him the tallest one smiled down at Spencer. “What do we have here boys?” A little bird that has lost his way”? The way this man looked at him made Spencer shudder like some type of predator who has just found his prey for the night. Right now Spencer’s training as a profiler was kicking in and he knew he has to make sure he got out of this alley as quickly as possible. Plus the fact he could “feel” lust and anger coming off this man terrified him. “Hey little bird I’m talking to you” The man said as he got closer to Spencer. Spencer held his hands up in the universal sign of trying to diffuse a situation. “Sorry Sir I don’t want any trouble here” Spencer said as he straightened his shoulders back and lifted his chin trying to make himself seem taller. In his head he knew this was not a good situation these men were dangerous and he was in the body of a 12 year old kid, he stood no chance in fighting them. Not that as even an adult he could ever fight three men at once. Spencer was snapped out of his thoughts as the man came closer, and his two friends standing at the entrance of the alley way blocking his escape. “I don’t like being ignored by people especially snot nosed little kids like you” The man growled as he stepped right into Spencer’s personal space. He reached out and grabbed Spencer’s arm yanking him towards him. As Spencer looked up he saw the man looking down at him and a look of disgust crossed his face. “Awe hell guys this kids a mutant” Spencer had no clue what he was talking about. “Excuse me Sir what did you say” Spencer asked confused by what the man had said. “You’re a damn dirty mutant kid with disgusting purple eyes” Spencer had no clue what this guy was talking about. “Now I don’t feel as bad about roughing you up at least since you’re a freaking mutant.” The next thing Spencer knew he was shoved hard into the wall behind him. He felt his head hit the stone wall and tried to stay conscious. The man was not done yet as he punched Spencer in the stomach making him double over in pain and crying out. “That’s right know your place you freak” the man said as he grabbed Spencer’s hair and yanked him back to his feet. Next thing Spencer knew the anger and hate radiating off this man turned a little darker…. he could feel it… almost see it when it happened. Lust a hard wave of lust was coming off this guy and Spencer was terrified. The man shoved Spencer small body against the wall pushing right up against him. Spencer felt sick and he could feel how excited this man the man he knew his fear was fueling this reaction from the man and tried to not look terrified. All he could think of was he was in the body of a child and this grown man was seriously sick in the head.”Please don’t do this” Spencer begged as the man was now grinding himself against him. “Oh you’re just too pretty little bird, what was that you want more”? The man shoved his mouth over Spencer’s as he pressed himself up against him. Spencer knew he had to do something anything to get out of this situation he willed himself to move to scream for help…. but all he could feel was this over whelming lust coming off this man and he was so dizzy . 

Spencer heard the other two men arguing with someone and saw a man walking towards them now. His attacker pushed Spencer once again towards the wall and he felt his head hit hard this time. “Don’t fall asleep you probably have a concussion” he told himself as he fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fan fiction. I love Spencer and I have had this idea in my head for a few months getting my thoughts out has proven very hard at times. i hope you enjoy!


End file.
